Good Advice
by Lily Smith
Summary: Two teachers get bored in study hall and start giving first years good advice.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here.  
  
A/N: You may have seen some of these quotes or sayings in my story, Harry Potter and the Crystal of Gryffindor. I may have used them already or am planning on using them.  
  
Summary: Basically, my character, Cadance, and my sister's character that I have borrowed on numerous occasions, Cati, have decided to give out some "good" advice to a group of students in Study Hall. It starts out summing up all the good advice that Professor Dumbledore has ever given (with one quote I got from my cousin) and then it gets out of control.  
  
The Study Hall was quiet. Too quiet in fact. Professor Cadance Dumbledore, niece of our esteemed headmaster, and Professor Catalin Nuperson (nicknamed Cati), niece of our dear Potions Master, were assigned by McGonagall to the Study Hall that day. They saw it as punishment for having blown up the Great Hall earlier that morning, and they were most likely right. Anyways-  
  
The Study Hall was just too quite for their taste. It was full of 1st Year Gryffindors. "Cati," whispered Cadance poking her friend in the arm.  
  
"Yes, Cadance," answered Cati.  
  
"I was just thinking," said Cadance. "These 1st Years don't know much, do they?"  
  
"Well, that's why they're here. So we can teach them. Duh," said Cati.  
  
"I think we should pass on all the good advice we have to them," said Cadance.  
  
Cati looked at her watch. "Do we have enough time?" asked Cati. "There's only five minutes left in Study Hall."  
  
"You're right," said Cadance. "We better just sum it all up."  
  
"Okay 1st Years!" exclaimed Cati. "We, being the kind and generous fountains of knowledge and wisdom that we are, decided to pass on some of our knowledge to you." A few of eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Being invisible can make you nearsighted!" said Cadance excitedly  
  
"To a well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure!" added Cati with equal excitement.  
  
"Always remember to never quit dreaming because without dreams you may still be living but you won't be alive."  
  
"But don't dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
  
"You can never have enough socks."  
  
"Humans have a knack of choosing precisely the things that are worse for them."  
  
"The truth should be treated with great caution."  
  
"Choices, not abilities, show who you truly are."  
  
"The consequences of one's actions are so complicated that it's very difficult to predict the future."  
  
"The dead we love never truly leave us."  
  
"You must recognize that what matters not what someone is born but what they grow to be."  
  
"We are only as strong as we are united as weak as we are divided."  
  
"Differences of habits and language are nothing if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."  
  
The students were just beginning to wonder how many detention they served with Professor Dumbledore during their school days when-  
  
"Some things are more important than punctuality--" began Cati.  
  
"-But nothing is more important than pancakes."  
  
"No, nothing is more important than pancakes."  
  
"Never make McGonagall angry and then blow something up."  
  
"Never jump out of McGonagall's window and into the lake when the lake's frozen."  
  
"Beware of rabbits-"  
  
"-They may look cute and cuddly-"  
  
"-But what's with all the carrots?"  
  
"What do they need good eyesight for anyhow?"  
  
"Don't eat anything that Fred or George Weasley give you."  
  
"Do not rally in front of the Ministry building-"  
  
"-they will think you're Death Eaters."  
  
"The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is-"  
  
"CADANCE ROSE DUMBLEDORE AND CATALIN MARIE NUPERSON! WILL YOU STOP TRAUMATIZING THE FIRST YEARS!"  
  
Cadance and Cati froze. "Yes, Minerva," sighed Cadance.  
  
"Detention for the both of you," said Minerva. "I don't care if you aren't students any more." She walked away fuming.  
  
"Never think that just because you're out of Hogwarts you're immune to detentions," said Cadance giving her last bit of advice. 


End file.
